Stormy Days
by Wolf Paws
Summary: Kagome has lost her one true love, she watches her world slowly unravel in front of her. She would never expect the one person who can save her now is as cold and cruel as they come, just like her life itself.
1. Lost and ALone

She stumbled through the pouring rain. Life was a nightmare and she was trapped in it. The darkness engulfed her as she ran; twigs and branches pulled at her, leaving small clean cuts that drew blood. Her normally clean and pressed uniform was now torn and shredded; the sopping fabric clung to her body as she ran. Her ebony hair, usually elegant and beautiful, hung in soaking strands around her face. You could barely se the tears anymore, for they merged with the raindrops that splashed her face. The only sign of her crying was her red swollen eyes. She knew not where she was going, she knew not how long she had been running, and she did not hear her body scream in protest as she tested every limit of her strength. She only heard her broken heart, which commanded her to keep moving. But her tortured sobs were becoming harder to stifle, and she found herself gasping for air. Then her foot caught a tree root and she was on the muddy forest floor. But she didn't move, she didn't even feel or her herself crying. She just lay there, for how long, she didn't know. It wasn't really that she fell asleep, more that her body just gave in to her misery. She slipped in to complete darkness.  
  
He made his way though the cold morning rain. The sun had not risen but most of the storm had past. He was slightly troubled as he made is way along the treetops. He pursued a certain scent on the rain soaked wind. His silvery hair blew gracefully behind him as he glided from tree to tree, barely touching each with his god like speed. He easily evaded the branches that flicked by and he seldom even felt the rain that was caught on the leaves just over his head. But he slowed to an agile halt as his nose lead his eyes down the tree to a small figure curled in its roots. Just as he had thought. It was Inu-yasha's mortal companion; he didn't bother to recall her proper name. But if she was here, then where was Inu yasha? He dropped swiftly to the ground to inspect her closer. Her worn and ripped clothing spoke of her run through the forest in the stormy night. Looking at the cuts and bruises he wouldn't doubt she had ran the whole night through. He raised his eyebrows, her will may have been stronger then he suspected. He picked her up by the back of her shirt and raised her before him. Her light brown eyes slowly flicked open and she let out a small gasp at seeing his face. He looked at her with those piercing golden orbs, so similar to Inu yasha's. He asked her curtly "Where is Inu yasha?" His words had an amazing effect. Her body fell lose in his grasp as her eyes darted to the ground. He slowly set her on her feet but she only flopped into an awkward sit. She stared miserably at the dirt. He grew slightly concerned. He sniffed the air and discovered not only the scent of rain on forest on her but a much more disturbing smell. Blood. and not just any blood; his brother's blood. He made to ask her again but stopped himself. If what he suspected was true, then being a human, she was very weak right now. He spoke softly, forcing himself to be gentle "Kagome?" She shakily looked up "that's your name, correct?" she managed a nod. He took caution in the way he said his next words. "Inu yasha, is he." he couldn't say dead so bluntly, but he didn't know very much about mortal compassion. "Gone?" She kept her gaze steady with his but the streams of tears were unstoppable as they flowed down her face. Her cheeks were already raw from crying. He did not need her to speak; this was an answer to him. Inu yasha was obviously dead. But how did, he die, who had killed him? Questions circled round in his head and he brought his demon eyes back to the fragile figure before him. She had gone back to inspecting the ground and she sobbed quietly. He felt a pain of guilt. Then he could of hit himself, was he feeling sorry for her? No, he couldn't care for her. He already felt the shame of taking care of little Rin. But he needed to know what happened, and he could tell he wasn't getting any answers right now. He silently reached his decision, She would return with him to his fortress in the Western Lands. As he reached down and helped her to her feet, he felt the burning shame again. But he fought it off; this was for answers only. Who could really care so deeply for a mortal? 


	2. Out of the rain and into the demon's lai...

          Well, I'm giving the fanfic thing a shot. As you can see there is no commentary on the last chapter because frankly, I had no clue how to work this site ^-^ But now I do. So please read, and I BEG YOU, please review! **DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inu yasha or nay of the following characters. I just own this sad excuse of a fanfic.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He hadn't really asked her if she was willing to come with him, he just picked her up. When she didn't say anything he assumed she was still just to shaken to realize what was going on. As he gracefully bounded from tree to tree he took a small glance at her. Her eyes were distant; it was as if her mind had left her. He tried to imagine how she must feel. But he found no point to love so he had a hard time understanding her behavior. Surely he expected her to be sad, but this, this was like a living death. Normally she would be screaming and struggling in his arms. Instead she only silently stared ahead.

 As he drew nearer to his destination the trees began to thin and he was forced to take bigger leaps to reach each branch. He dropped to the ground and looked up at his grand fortress. He thought about setting her down but he doubted her legs would hold. He knew not whether this was do to the over use of them the night before or because of pure lack of motivation. He pushed open the huge oak door and stepped into a torch lit, stone hall. He smiled, this hall was part of the fortress his dad had designed all those years ago. If this wasn't a demon's lair he didn't know what was. Each step he took echoed eerily of the cold stonewalls. The floor mirrored the walls and the ceiling was adorned with candle-bearing chandeliers. Each fixture was made of the bones of past foes. 

As he walked further into the entrance his sensitive hearing picked up the sound off two sets of small feet patting towards him. Rin was the first to burst around the corner and lock her arms around his legs. He did his best to ignore the child's warmth. Jaken came soon after her; going on about how happy he was to have his master back. At least Rin knew how to shut up. 

Jaken's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he finally noticed Kagome. " Lord Sesshomaru! Isn't that Inu yasha's mortal wench?" Sesshomaru pried Rin off his legs and began walking forward before answering " Yes. I found her near the eastern border." He kept walking until he reached a grand marble staircase. He then turned "She will be staying with us until I get the answers I desire." He continued up the stairs. "But my lord! What is wrong with her? Why does she not react to that which surrounds her?" Sesshomaru stopped and faced the small green servant. "My dirty half-breed brother, Inu yasha…I have reason to believe he is dead. Thus you can imagine the impact it's had on her." Jaken's eyes once again threatened to leave his skull. "Inu yasha has died? My Lord, who has killed him?" Sesshomaru was well on his way to the top floor and Jaken had to scuttle after him to hear his words. "That's one of the questions I wish this girl to answer." "So force her with your might to-…" Sesshomaru cut him off "Her mind is lost to her misery. She refuses to face and accept reality." He looked down at her; her sobs had grown ever so slightly through their conversation. He turned into one of the many guest rooms that were once used for his father's company. Lighting the room with the gentle glow of a few dusty candles, he set her gently on the feather bed. "But humans tend to heal with time. She will be able to talk to us soon enough." 

He shooed Jaken from the room with a wave of his hand. Using his senses to make sure he was gone he took one last look at the pitiful girl before him. "Your heart will heal. And if you need me, I will be here." He had said this in a whisper, so ashamed and surprised of his own words. Even so, for the first time, Kagome's eyes seem to focus. Her big brown orbs found his face, and…she smiled.

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          So what'd you think? Please let me know! Don't wanna review? Send me an e-mail! TheSkyIsBlue13@hotmail.com, please just let me know if this isn't a complete waste of my life. If I don't get any word soon….I'm just gonna quit I guess…


	3. Three Way Murder

Wow, finally got some good news ^-^! Thanks so much to all who reviewed! I will try to keep my updates to every two to three days, but it depends on what I'm doing, really. By the way, this is just a side story I'm writing; I'm basically just making it up as I go along. Please forgive me if thus the quality is...lacking. I put most of my effort into an incomplete original work. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat in the dark quiet room. The candle had burned out a few hours ago. The two small windows were her only source of light. 'It must be getting late' she thought quietly. The light was beginning to grow weak as the sun set outside. The soup and bread still sat on the table beside her bed, Jaken had brought it in grudgingly, but she hadn't reacted. He was obviously not that enthused about being assigned to take care of yet another human. Especially one who had hit many times with various objects, and was responsible for most of his beloved Lord's failures to take Inu yasha's sword.   
  
She blinked her eyes and focused on the dimming light that shown through the window closest to her bed. Slowly she moved herself around so that her feet touched the floor, and she raised herself into a sitting position. Making careful movements, she tested her aching legs. They wobbled dangerously under the weight but she managed to teeter over to the window. As she looked out she realized she was high in the upper rooms of, what looked to her, nothing short of a medieval castle. The sun was setting over the trees that blanketed the land, and it painted the sky a dark red. Blood red. The same color as Inu yasha's blood...the same color as her blood. She let herself slip into thought. Her eyes went distant and she recounted the events that had changed her life so drastically only a day or so before.   
  
They had finally found Naraku. They had him cornered, all of his minions were defeated but one and she would be no help to him. Inu yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga, together they had one by one brought Naraku's forces down. Now it was her turn to shine. She readied her bow, and beside her she heard some one else do the same. She turned and was awestruck to see Kikyo beside her, fighting with her. But she was happy; with their combined forces, Naraku didn't stand a chance. This was it, she pulled back and let her arrow fly, and Kikyo did the same. The twirling colors of pink and blue formed one, glimmering purple light as they closed in on him. They watched as it connected with its target, he let out a scream filled with an agony so great, it was sure to surpass the misery of every one of his victims; a justly deserved fate. And he was gone. He was finally gone. She could have wept for joy. She watched her friends go over to the place where that devilish being once stood. The silver-haired boy searched the ground and brought up in his claws a shimmering pink dot. Kagome smiled, it was the shikon jewel. It was their future. That was when everything went so very wrong.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kikyo ready her bow once more. She didn't have the chance to do or say anything as she watched that dazzling blow streak fly towards its prey. It found its mark, and she heard the pained scream of a demon boy. She didn't want to see she didn't want to know. But her eyes betrayed her as they focused on his fallen form. Inu yasha lay there, he did not move. Blood trickled slowly down as she ran to be by his side. She fell to her knees and threw her arms around him. "Ka...gome...you were always there. You made my life complete...please don't cry. Here..." He handed her a beautiful pink orb, so close to completion. "The shikon jewel...I want you to know...I would have been human.... for you..." his voice faded. Kagome buried her face in her hands, but she couldn't hold back the tears. "No... Inu yasha, no..." Then she heard it, laughing. That monster was laughing. She brought her eyes up to focus on a girl that looked so unbearably like herself. Kikyo's delicate face had an insane grin smudged across it. Her eyes lacked a soul as she stood there laughing. Kagome stood; her knees trembled with sorrow, and now, rage. Her eyes screamed hatred as she drew another arrow. She did not think anything as she drew back that bow. Nor did she feel pity or guilt when she watched her own pink missile tear through Kikyo's heart. The laughing stopped and Kagome's mind seemed to return as she watched Kikyo fall. She was dead before she hit the ground.   
  
Kagome's bow slipped silently from her hand. Her jaw dropped, what had she done? She turned to her friends. Miroku and Sango's jaws were set tight in identical disbelief. Kagome, a pure, good-hearted girl, had just killed. Shippo's stare hurt the most. It was an accusing look of amazement. This wasn't possible. The girl he knew so well, the girl he thought of as a mom; his Kagome would have never killed.  
  
The rain was starting to fall now, and thunder echoed in the background. Two streams of blood painted the ground around Kagome's feet. Koga began to walk forward. To him she had done nothing wrong. Out of character, yes, but not wrong. She would not let him come though. She looked from each body to the other; the tears flowed down and fell into the bloody streams of rain. She turned and ran. And she kept running. She had just lost the most important thing in the world. On top if that she had killed. It was different to take down the mindless demons that threatened villages. It was different to destroy such evil as Naraku. But Kikyo...she was not evil. She was just a lost girl who had gone through too much misery for one soul. But Kagome could not forgive what she did. Senseless murder could not be forgiven. She took in a gasp and quickened her pace as if trying to run from the own truth in her head. Was she not the same as Kikyo herself?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what'd you think? The more reviews I get the more work I'll put into this fic. Once again, thank you so much to those who did review! I promise to get another update soon! 


	4. Take my hand

Well…no more reviews yet…I SEE HOW IT IS PEOPLE! I'm just kidding ^-^ but a lil more motivation might be inspiring…. just a thought…or more likely a PLEAD. 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu yasha, cuz if I did, I sure as hell would have more reviews -_-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Sesshomaru wandered through the seemingly endless corridors of his fortress. Kagome had been in her room for almost two days now. She barely ate. Even though she slept often, her sleep was restless and plagued with nightmares. She had barely said a word sense he found her. 

          He was so deep in his thought he didn't realize where he was going until he found himself in front of her room. He shook his head; this was impossible. Was he actually worried about her? 

          Just then he heard a blood-curdling scream issue from her chamber. He burst through the door to find a scaled demon with ugly tattered wings grabbing at her through her window. She shrieked as its cold scaly hands grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her out the window. In a flash of white and a slice of green, the demons grip loosened on her wrist and he fell from the window in smoldering pieces. Kagome found herself in his arms. She looked up uncertainly at her savior. He looked back, his face was masked with its normal calm, but deep in his eyes, was that concern she saw reflecting back? He let her go and started towards the window with an annoyed growl. Jaken bustled in and his growl deepened. "My Lord, what is going on? I heard screams!" Sesshomaru was now inspecting the window, unwilling to accept the offending demons presence. He spoke without looking up "It seems we had I an uninvited guest." Jaken sputtered "A demon? HERE? What foolish demon desires its death so that he would bring himself to the most powerful fortress in all of the western lands?" Sesshomaru now turned to Kagome. He said in an almost accusing voice. "That's exactly what I'd like to know." He looked now at were the demon had its grasp and found her hand curled in a ball. So tight was her grip that her knuckles had turned white. Without much thought or care he grabbed her wrist himself and opened her hand with ease. There in her hand sat a small pink orb. It was a pale pink and shimmered in the evening sun. "The Shikon jewel." He now understood. Mindless demons of pure evil hopelessly quested for it. No matter what the circumstance, no matter what the price. 

          "How can this be?" Jaken was now scuttling around the room, frantically waving his hands in the air as he spoke. "The jewel is almost whole! To achieve this you would have to have the pieces that belonged to Naraku! How did you come to have them?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. If she had the jewel then Naraku was most certainly dead. Did Inu yasha meet his end in battle to claim them? The questions formed one after the other in his head but Kagome silenced them. "I'm sorry, this jewel, it only brings trouble…I only bring trouble…" Jaken smiled maliciously and made to retort but Sesshomaru froze him with an icy glare. "Jaken, leave us." "But my Lord I-…" "NOW" Jaken squeaked in fear and hurried from the room. He turned back to a quivering Kagome. She had just been reminded of how fearful he could really be. But he was calm now and when he spoke his voice had a serious tone to it "Will you tell me now? What has become of Inu yasha?" Kagome bit her lip to stop it from trembling. She nodded solemnly and moved to sit down in the bed. He stood before her waiting patiently. She took a deep breath and slowly began. "We had finally found Naraku. "Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Inu yasha; side-by-side they had defeated each of Naraku's incarnations. We had him, I made to fire my bow, and there was Kikyo beside me, doing the same." Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically. "Kikyo, is she not the living corpse of the priestess who bound Inu yasha to that tree all those years ago? I thought she hated you and my half-brother" "She did" Kagome could no longer look at him; instead she studied a tree branch outside. "Naraku was destroyed by our arrows, Inu yasha had the jewel in his hands, and then…then…" The tears spilled down silently. Sesshomaru couldn't ignore it. He fought as hard as he could against the guilt in his heart but he gave up. He sat down beside her with a sigh, but didn't look at her. "It's alright, you don't have to go on." She studied him with teary eyes that sparkled in confused disbelief. It couldn't be; was he comforting her?

          She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and looked to the window once more. The sun was setting and the first stars were beginning to come into view. She looked at him again but he was looking at the floor. His arms were crossed in thought and his face was serious. She glanced down, trying to build up the courage to speak. "Sesshomaru?" he looked up. His golden eyes matched the dying light behind him. "Can we go for a walk?" He looked almost startled by her words. It gave him an uncharacteristically innocent look. She couldn't help but smile gently. "I've been in here for quite a while." She looked down sadly. "I really need to clear my head, a walk would help…if you didn't mind…?" Sesshomaru still bore the look of amazement but he slowly nodded. He rose elegantly to his feet and lead her out of the darkening room. Regaining his composure he tried pathetically to convince himself that this was not what it seemed. His coming was merely for protection. With that jewel in her possession, who knows what kinds of demons she might attract. But why did he need to protect her so? And why did he suddenly feel so happy? He felt his cheeks burn in shame as he realized his own denial. But as he lead her out the door and into the cool night air, he couldn't help but wonder, was this what I was like…to be in love? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*                                  

          So? Now what? I need sum more reveiws to go on…..or at least a cookie…

I think I'm gonna have some fun with this lil walk ^-~ Oh and Kagoem needs a bath too, HAHAHA don't worry tho, I'm not dirty, but I'll make it fun. PROVIDING I GET SUM DARN REVEIWS!!! hehe


	5. A walk, a dress, and the kiss that almos...

YES! ME LIKEY THE REVEIWS!!! If this keeps up then I'll put my ideas to go on with a more complex plot to action. I've started to think ahead so I'm hoping this should improve the story. Well here's the update I promised, enjoy! ^-~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            He stepped outside. The night air was calm and peaceful. He led her out to the courtyard, towards the edge of the forest. As they neared the tree's he let his senses read the conditions of the woods. He chose the path least likely to hold any demon surprises. AS he walked along he surveyed Kagome out of the corner of his eye. The cool night air flowed pleasantly over her, playing with her beautiful black hair. She wore on her delicate face, a shy smile. It was all he could do to keep himself from turning to look at her. He knew from past meetings that she was pretty for a mortal, but tonight, she looked simply gorgeous. "Kagome?" she looked up, slightly surprised "Yes?" "She killed him didn't she? The dead priestess, Kikyo?" Kagome lost her gaze in the sky somewhere and slowly nodded. He went on to ask "What happened to her after that?" She looked quickly looked down so that her bangs covered her eyes. "I…I shot her, with my bow…" Her voice was shaky and sounded almost scared. Sesshomaru turned with wide eyes "You, killed her?" "Mm-hmm" was all she could manage. Now he could smell the salt of tears and he quit with his questions. 'So the little girl actually' a smiled a devilish demon smile 'She may not be as soft as she seems'. He closed his eyes and lets his senses guide him for a while through the darkening forest. They had been quiet for a while hen her small voice broke the silence. "Um, Sesshomaru?" He turned to her, masking his face with his normal look of airy, uncaring. "Thank you for bringing me out here." He simply nodded and kept walking. 'I can't let her get to me' he tried to tell himself; but he knew his heart was melting in his chest. "Can I ask you something?" he looked at her with raised eyebrows "What?"  She blushed slightly and looked down. It was all he could do to keep walking strait at that point. She looked so pretty like that. " When you found me, why did you bring me with you?" HE opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Why had he brought her? Sure, for answers, right? But he knew deep inside that wasn't true. What could he say? He spoke the first idea that came to his mind. "You were very important to my brother. It would be very dishonorable to let you rot in the woods no matter how much I hated him." She inspected him with searching eyes. He looked away, had she seen through his lie? "I…I see…" she couldn't hide the soft, sad disappointment in her voice. It tore at Sesshomaru's heart and soul. He cringed 'why is this happening?' Before I could have killed her without a second thought, but now…' he stopped himself before he finished that thought. He couldn't think any more of that. 

            As they rounded the corner, the trees began to thin. The top of the fortress could be seen through the branches overhead. He looked over at her. She looked worn and her clothes were dirty and ragged. He let out a sigh, he had forgotten all about that. "Kagome, when we get back, perhaps you should bathe and don some new clothes?" She blushed again, crumbling his defenses. "That would be great." He looked closer at her and her blush intensified. Ignoring how pretty she looked when she blushed, he spoke " I think I have clothes of proper fit for you." She smiled and hurried to catch up with his increased pace. "Thank you so much!" he took in a sharp breathe. Having her around was going to be the death of him. He smiled sarcastically. After all, both his father and brother had met their ends do to the love of moral women.

            Already they were at the door to the fortress. Sesshomaru stepped forward to open the door and held it open for her to enter. She smiled softly 'He's much more of a gentleman then Inu yasha' her smile saddened '…Inu yasha…' but her thoughts were cut short as Sesshomaru stepped in behind her. "Follow me." He led her down a corridor to a torch lit granite staircase. It was smaller then the marble staircase that led to her room, but it was still very pretty.  AS they climbed the stairs to the next floor, Kagome realized that this side of the fortress was decorated in a much darker more demon way then the rest. They wandered down a dimly lit hall tat was decorated similarly to the entrance hall. HE led her into a room near the end of the hall. She took one look around and almost fell. It was so beautiful. The walls were decorated with fine artwork of flowers and sunsets. A large elegant bed sat in one corner of the room, along with many tables and chairs made from a dark kind of wood Kagome had never seen. Almost everywhere you looked there was a decoration pertaining to black roses. Even though the room was so beautiful, it showed signs that suggested it had not been used in quite a while. Kagome wondered whom it belonged to.

            Sesshomaru walked over to a beautiful dark wood wardrobe. Opening it he looked through and selected a blue, slid kimono. "This should fit you. It's yours." She took it from him gently "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful."  She looked at it and giggled as young girls do when receiving presents of such high importance. She glanced up just in time to see a soft smile on Sesshomaru's face. After that she couldn't stop wondering, could he ever fall in love with a mortal. She smiled skeptically to herself. Could he even fall in love at all?

            As they began to leave Kagome had to ask, "Does this room belong to anyone?" Sesshomaru turned in the doorway, and slowly looked around the room. Though his face showed no emotion Kagome was sure that was sadness she saw shining in his eyes. He turned them to look strait into hers "It belonged to my mother." He turned and left. She hurried out to catch up with him. "Did this kimono belong to her, too?" he nodded. She looked down to inspect her precious gift more closely. It was an amazing shade of blue. It was as dark as the early night sky but the silk seemed to shimmer like the ocean tide. It had fine black ling and at the top near the neck a small, delicate black rose was sewn; just like the ones in the room. " I bet your mother was really pretty." He turned and stared her strait in the eyes. He couldn't fight his heart any longer. "She was. In fact…" He was so close now that she could see her reflection in the golden depths of his eyes. "She looked a lot like you." The space was slowly disappearing between them. Just as there lips were about to meet, flying around the corner, came Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" he quickly lifted his face away from Kagome's and looked down at the small girl before him. He could feel his face turning red and did his best to shake it off. As for Kagome she stood rooted to the spot, blinking dumbly in disbelief. 'Did that almost…was he trying to…?'  She thought as she tried to get a hold on herself.  "Lord Sesshomaru, who is this Lady?" Sesshomaru struggled to relax and find his voice. "This is Lady Kagome, Rin." Rin grinned happily and ran over the teenage girl. "Hi Lady Kagome! I'm Rin!" Kagome was instantly awoken from her freeze and smiled happily at the cheerful little girl. It's nice to meet you Rin!" 'She inspected the demon out of the corner of her eye, since when did he take care of little girls?

Rin turned to the demon now. 'Lord Sesshomaru, is Lady Kagome going to stay here with us? Sesshomaru looked cautiously at Kagome "If she really wants to…" Rin bounced up and down at Kagome's feet. "You will stay here for a while, won't you? She kneeled down by the young child and smiled "Of course." She then turned to look up at Seshomaru and gave him a shy but thankful smile. 

            With Rin at their heels. Sesshomaru then led Kagome back down back down to the entrance hall, past the marble staircase, and into a more human natured part of the fortress. The floor was made of string cedar and the walls were of polished oak. There were pots of colorful flowers here and there. Kagome knew that Inu yasha's mother had been human and couldn't help wondering if this had been her wing of the fortress. He opened a sliding door and came into what seemed like an indoor tropical garden. In the center of the room was a hot spring, but instead of being dirt floored, it was enclosed with white marble. Kagome was amazed 'This seems more like a modern day spa then a feudal Japan bath' All around was the heady scent of the tropical flowers and plants which filled the room.

            Walking over to a cabinet in the corner he dug out a few towels that he placed near the edge of the water. He then pointed out the soaps and various oils she could use. "Other then that you can manage on your own, can't you?" "Yes thank you very much." She smiled to show her gratitude. He nodded back and turned to leave. When she was alone she took off her grimy, torn clothes and sank into the steamy water. "Oh, did I need this!" She smiled to herself and started testing certain oils. She stood up to grab a bar of soap when the door slid open. In walked Jaken with a wooden bucket and mop. There she was standing up. Perfectly exposed. He looked up and for a slip second they froze. Then in a flash Jaken was being pummeled with soap "AHHHHHHH! YOU PERVERTED TOAD! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUUUUUT!" he dropped the bucket and mop and scuttled from the room as fast as he could. He left with an array of various bumps on his head. Sesshomaru came around the corner in response to Kagome's screams only to witness Jaken sprinting from the bathing room door. "AHH LORD SESSHOMARU! I didn't mean to I swear! It was an accident!" Sesshomaru surveyed the lumps on Jaken's head in connection with the young girl's scream and the scene became clear. He hid a smile and let out a low menacing growl that had the small demon fleeing his presence. Sesshomaru was left in the hallway chuckling to him self. She sure made things a whole lot livelier. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? How's it going? Next chap I think I'm going to write about what Miroku and Sango are up to…oh and Shippo to! ^-^ Review plleeeeeassssse! Thx


	6. A wolf for breakfast

            Sorry about the delay but I've been busy lately! @.@ Any way I got some more nice reviews. ^-^ Which only means more work for me -_- oh well, I like to write so its, what would you call it, a labor of love? Well whatever, enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The birds sang cheerfully in the depths of the forest as the first ray of light made their way over the horizon. Sango awoke to find a small kitsune cub cuddled up on one side of her and a little cat demon on the other. She smiled weakly. Since Kagome ran away, she had taken the role of 'babysitter'. She sat up only to find Miroku sitting at the base of a tree, watching her. She blushed. "Good Morning. I trust you slept well?" He smiled at her. "Y-yes." She stuttered in return. It had been almost a week without Kagome. She missed her close friend dearly. She had been traveling with the monk and treasured the time she spent with him, but she was so distraught. Inu yasha was gone; it was hard to accept. And she worried almost every waking moment about Kagome. Shippo missed her very much too. 

She looked back at the boy before her. As lecherous as he was he no longer had an excuse for his perverted actions. She couldn't help but wonder what he planned to do with his life now that Naraku was gone, and he was free. Perhaps he would settle down? She felt her heart beat increase and shook her head to clear it of her wandering thoughts. 'I can't be thinking about such things, I still have a mission to complete!' Ever since the defeat of Naraku, one sole thought burned in her mind, to find her brother, Kohaku. She needed to know what had happened to him. No matter what, she must find him. He was her little brother and she would do anything in the world to be reunited with him. 

            Miroku watched her gather certain supplies. He could tell her mind was not in her work. The monk sighed to himself. He knew what was troubling her. He stood up, and walked to be beside her. Nonchalantly, he started to help her pack up her things. She looked up in surprise and smiled. He smiled back, happy to have taken her mind off her problems. He loved to see her smile. As he packed he let his mind go over the same chain of thoughts that had been circling in his head for quite a while now. His journey was complete; hers was not. She needed to find her brother, and he could understand this. But once that was over, then what? Would she want to get married, raise a family? He smiled to himself. He could just imagine Sango as a mother. 

            Sango caught the goofy smile on the monks face, along with the distant look in his eyes. She poked him on the side of his head, " Hey, not having any perverted thoughts, now are we monk?" he put on an innocent look "How could you ever think such a thing, Lady Sango?" Shippo hopped up to sit on the black haired head of the boy. With a smile he said, "C'mon you lovebirds, we need to get going so we can find Kagome!" Sango sputtered and her cheeks burned red, "Lo-love birds?" Miroku chuckled throwing his arms around her shoulders "Don't feel bad Sango, I mean, how could you resist a guy like me?"  "Oh, of course." She replied sarcastically, pushing him off. But as they started off for the day she just couldn't stop smiling. 

            Elsewhere, a young girl awoke in the fortress of a demon. Kagome stretched with a yawn. She pulled herself out of bed and walked sleepily over to the window. She surveyed the morning world outside with a smile. Walking over to the dresser she slipped off the fuzzy soft robes she had been given as pajamas. She put them gently in one of the empty drawers and eagerly put on the silk blue kimono. She looked herself over in the mirror that hung on the wall opposite her bed. She loved the way the beautiful blue cloth shimmered in the morning light. She ran her hangs through her soft hair. The bath did wonders for her, and in this new dress, she simply glowed. She left her room and made her way down the marble staircase. There, she ran into Jaken. She gave him a cold look and he took a few steps back. "Uh, Lady Kagome, good morning!" Uh..um, br-breakfast awaits you in the grand dining hall…." He shifted nervously under her stare but she lifted her gaze to examine the hall that led to the dining room. "Thank you, Jaken" she said shortly. She walked down the hall and into the dining room. It was a large room with classy paintings and big glass windows. In the center of the room there was a huge table with thick oak chairs. Seated at the table were Rin and Sesshomaru. 

Rin looked up with a smile and a giggle "Good Morning Lady Kagome!" She smiled back "Good Morning, Rin." The small child's eyes grew big as Kagome drew closer. "Oooooo, Lady Kagome, you look very pretty!" At this, Sesshomaru looked up. He couldn't hide his shock. She was breath taking in his mother's kimono. He stood up with a slight smile and pulled her out a seat. She smiled shyly and thanked him. She looked at the variety of different food that sat on the table before her. Most of the food she had never seen before and some of it she knew very well. She helped herself to a small sample of some of the unknown dishes and took a mini pancake, drenched in rich syrup. They hadn't been eating long when Jaken came rushing in. "Lord Sesshomaru! I'm sorry to disturb your breakfast, but there is a angry demon at the entrance, and if he pounds any harder he may break down the door!"  Sesshomaru rose with a mix of concern and annoyance on his face. Rin began to tag along after him but he looked back sternly "Rin, stay here" he kept walking and Kagome got up to follow. He looked back at her and she half expected an order to stay as well, but he said nothing.

            As they drew nearer to the door Kagome gasped the familiarity of the voice she heard. "Let me in right now! Do you hear me? I know she's in there, now, LET ME IN!" Sesshomaru swung the huge door open with ease. Standing before them was a young wolf demon. His long black hair was tied back and it swung behind him when he moved. His eyes were a shocking shade of teal and he wore an array of different pelts for cloths. "Kouga?" "Kagome!" the demon boy smiled. I found you at last!" He looked from her to the silver haired demon beside her and his smile vanished.  "Who the heck are you?" he asked rudely. A gleam of fiery hatred ignited in the demon lord's eyes. "I am Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands." " Well, all I know is that you smell just like that stupid mutt-faced moron. So you can't be that hot." The disrespect in his voice was almost overwhelming and Sesshomaru was boiling now. Before he could act on his anger, Kouga continued. "But that dumb pup is dead and gone, so now Kagome can come with me." His arm went up to grab Kagome but all it connected with were razor sharp talons. Sesshomaru's claws sunk mercilessly into the wolf's flesh, and the look on the demon Lord's face was enough to shatter glass. His claws sunk even deeper and Kouga cried out in pain. He tried frantically to pull away "let me go!" Sesshomaru did as the boy said and watched satisfactorily as Kouga fell to the ground. He shakily got up, clutching his arm in pain. "Look, Kagome is coming with me!" "Oh really?" Sesshomaru replied in a dangerous tone, "Well I think you've done enough damage for one day, you pathetic excuse for a wolf." "Huh?" Kouga looked up in confusion to see a miserable look on Kagome's face. Tears welled up in the bottom of her eyes. What he said about Inu yasha had obviously upset her. "Kagome, I…" she backed away slowly as the tears began to glide down her cheeks. She turned and ran from the doorway. Kouga made to follow her but Sesshomaru was quickly blocking his way. "Get out of my way!" Sesshomaru gave him a venomous look. "You will leave now before I rip you to pieces." Kouga made to retort but another pulse of pain spread through his body from his arm and he was almost on his knees. He bit his lip in frustration, showing wolf-like fangs. "DAMMIT!" he turned from the demon lord. "I'll be back for my woman!" and he took off down the path. Sesshomaru looked hatefully after him. 'If he ever shows his face again he will leave in pieces'. Taking one last look down the road he went back inside and slammed the door behind him. 

            The wolf demon had frustrated him so that he did not sense the presence of the being that lurked in the treetops, watching them. A devilishly seductive smile spread on her face as she murmured to herself. "How cute." But in an instant, she was gone.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            So, like, don't like? C'mon, you must let me know, if I'm to continue…. Oh and yes, I'm still accepting the random pastries and other deserts people are including in their reviews ^-^  By the way, If anyone has any questions I would rather they be e-mailed to me, not asked in reviews. That's just to confusing @.@ Well thank you and once again I'm very sorry for the delay. 


	7. Night visiter and the beginning of an en...

Well…its been a while I know I know…. but this is the most busy time of the year for me and I Had to start typing the chapters on my lap top but it was broken and I couldn't get it fixed, then I had a serious case of writer's block and got all turned around (no blaming it the movie guys, even though it did eat at my mind and prevent me from thinking, um, Inu thoughts)…I could go on but I wont. Here is the next chap, if anyone even keeps up anymore .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kagome sat staring into the fading light of her bedroom window. She had been up there for hours. Kouga's words had startled her…but why should that be? They were true. She raked her fingers through her hair. Hearing the words said so bluntly forced her to come to grip many thoughts that hid from her mind. The truth was so harsh; she could not accept it. 'No, no…I have to say strong.' She closed her eyes 'he's going to come for me! He has to!' but she couldn't fight the images in her mind; his blood-soaked body lying on the ground. She shook the thoughts from her head.

            When she couldn't take it anymore she decided to sleep all the pain away. She threw herself on her bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Even though it was only around a normal suppertime, the exhaustion of her mind put her almost instantly asleep.

            A few hours had passed and it was Sesshomaru's fifth time passing her door. He sensed that she was asleep and slipped silently through into her room. He walked to her bedside. She was still dressed in the silk blue kimono; she had not even bothered to get under the covers. A slight breeze passed through the window next to her bed and she shivered in her sleep. Sesshomaru sighed rolling his eyes. Wandering over to her closet he muttered about "stupid mortals". He returned to her with a spare blanket, which he gently spread over her sleeping form. He left the room shaking his head to himself.

    No sooner had the door shut behind him, a small creature hopped into sight on Kagome's windowsill. He was no bigger then a small stone and looked like nothing more then a common flea. But he wore traveler's clothes and on his back was a sack from which protruded a shimmering shard of the sacred jewel.

    The small demon was chuckling to himself after the scene he had just witnessed. "Well, the great Sesshomaru caring for a mortal like Lady Kagome, what has this world come to?" he set down the bundle and slowly extracted the shard that it carried. "And to think, you said I wasn't loyal. You don't know how hard it was for me to get up here..." Tucking the jewel under his arm, he sprang from the windowsill and hopped to the pillow on which the girl slept. "Lady Kagome, are you sleeping? It's just me, Myouga" The girl made no answer to the fleas small voice. But he just nodded to himself and glanced back down at the precious item he carried. The shimmering surface was a dazzling pink but in the depths were hints of what was unmistakably red. This cast a shiver up the small creature's spine. For he knew what the faint swirling lines of red were, and it made his old heart sick with grief. The jewel he held in his hand had been abandoned on the battlefield of Naraku. It had sat in the blood of Inu yasha himself for a full day, before being noticed by Miroku and Sango, who's unpleasant job was to burry their dear friend.

            He moved his eyes past the jewel to young maiden who slumbered beside him. "Poor girl." His eyes softened. "How strange the human mind works. Able to save itself through lies and denial from emotions, that if not hidden, could eat it alive. But this lie can't go on, my Lady. You must realize…he's gone." She slept on. This was good. He spoke quietly, for he had no intention of waking her up. Now, he took the jewel in hand once more and moved closer to her. Careful as not to disturb her, he placed the shard beside her face, barely touching her skin. She did not stir. He looked at his work skeptically. "I sure hope this works, Kaede. For if it doesn't, Kagome doesn't have a prayer of getting past this…" He thought back to the aged priestess and her words of wisdom. Upon this blood-soaked jewel was placed a spell. Using the blood of the late demon boy and the power of the jewel that hung around Kagome's neck, Kaede was attempting to bring Kagome to the only person who could convince her of the truth.

Myouga was brought out of his thoughts by the twinkling light of the shard and the jewel. The spell was a success. He watched as the magic enveloped Kagome. As he backed away from her he bowed "My prayers are with you, Lady Kagome. I hope you find an answer…" He turned and bounded back to the windowsill. Then disappeared into the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yep, Its short cuz I wanted to get it up. The rest is on the next chap….again sorry for the wait but you can't rush writing. I need my time to think things through…


End file.
